


Cunning Santa

by RenaM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bae doesn't get an answer to his Christmas letter, Rumple decides face Santa himself, after all, who does he think he is denying the Dark One's boy anything? With a plan in his head, the wizard is ready to do anything in order to guarantee his son's happiness. He was not, however, anticipating the presence of one Santa Claus' employees - Belle French. Will his son get his wish at Christmas after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cunning Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frenchroast007](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=frenchroast007).



> So!! This was my present for frenchroast007 in the Rumbelle Secret Santa! Thank you for your wonderful prompt!  
> I had a great time writingit and I really hope you'll have a great time reading it!   
> Comments are very much appreciated!  
> Merry Christmas everyone, and a Happy New Year!! =D

Rumpelstiltskin's head snapped up when a soft, muffled whimper reached his ears. He would recognize that timbre of voice anywhere, even though it had been a long, long time since he last heard it like this. Since he had gotten his powers from the dagger, rarely did his son cried. Making his way as fast as he could to the boy's bedroom, he let his mind wonder over the reason for the whimpering kid. The sound had come from his bedroom and there wasn't anything dangerous there for him to hurt himself. He hadn't tortured anyone in a very long while, so he could not be crying over that. What could possibly be the problem? Rumpelstiltskin always made sure that his son had everything he could possibly want for.

Finally, he arrived at his son's door and knocked slightly.

"Bae? Son? Are you alright?" He asked softly from outside.

His answer was a sniffle. He frowned.

"Bae? May I come in?"

His son remained silent and he took that as a 'yes'.

As he entered the room he saw Baelfire ('Bae' for short) curled up on his bed, face against his knees. Rumple furrowed his brows and hurried to his son's side.

"Bae, son, what happened?!" He asked, scared. His son was normally such a  cheerful child (a surprise considering Rumpelstiltskin was the only company the boy had), what could possibly have happened to leave him like this? Specially with one month left for Christmas, one of his most favourite time of the year!

"Don't be upset, Bae! Come on, son! It's almost Christm-" Before he could complete his phrase however, Bae left another whimper, folding himself tighter on his own body.

Rumple got even more confused at that. And he was sure his scaly face was showing it quite plainly.

"What is the matter with Christmas, son? Aren't you excited?" He tried once more, this time he got an answer, however it was so muffled that not even his enhanced hearing could make out the words.

"Bae, I didn't understand a word you said." Rumple said trying to make Bae raise his head.

"He did not answer..." The kid mumbled again, raising his head slightly, and the wizard was then able to see his son's face marked by tears. His clenched his hands in fists. Who was responsible for this?! He would not let this go unpunished!

"Who didn't answer what, son?" He asked between clenched teeth, already making plans of torture.

"Santa, papa! Santa did not answer my letter! That means I was a bad boy this year!" His son yelled before going back to his previous position, crying full time, while Rumpelstiltskin was left staring wide-eyed at his son.

Santa Claus had not answered his son. Santa Claus had not answered Bae. The old man made sure to answer all kids letters in the first week after they sent it in their land, and Rumple realised, now that he thought of it, that it had been over a week and a half that his son's letter had been sent. How hadn't he realised it before?! And why hadn't the blasted old man answered his son?! This would not do! The fool would see what happened to those who messed with the Dark One!

"Don't worry Bae, I'm sure his letter just got lost on the way." He said putting a comforting hand over his boy's shoulder. "It will get here soon."

His son stopped sniffling and looked at him with hope in his eyes, and Rumple felt his heart clench.

"Are you sure?" He asked, voice trembling.

"Of course." Rumple answered gesturing with his hands as he usually did. He would make sure it got answered soon.

Bae hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, papa. I really want my present this year." He mumbled against the wizard's chest.

"You know I can give you everything you want, though, right, son?" He asked, frowning.

"Yes." He answered simply.

Rumple continued to frown, but nodded, hugging his son back. He would go see that old man and demand what was wrong. If his son wanted something, his son would get that something.

As soon as his son feel asleep, Rumple put him under the sheets and head to his tower as quietly as possible. Finding Santa should not be that hard. A little research on a book here, a little locator spell there and bam! He knew where to go. And up to the North he went.

As Rumpelstiltskin approached Santa's... factory, he sneered, wrapping the thick coat he was wearing against the snow closer to his body. The building was gigantic and far too colourful for his taste, and the sight of it alone would have made him turn around if it was for anyone other than Bae. But alas, it was for him. Taking a deep breath Rumple walked forward, and waving his hands, the double doors in front of him opened. The interior was just as disgustingly colourful as the exterior, and he made a scoffing sound as he started to walk inside. A long corridor with many doors to the sides, in front of him, however, at the end of the long corridor, Rumple could see another set of double doors, where he was sure the old man would be.

_Odd_ , he thought that there would be workers around the place, specially so close to Christmas... He started to go slower as he approached the double doors, and before he could raise his hands the doors opened to him as if commanded by someone else. As Rumple stepped inside  the doors immediately closed behind him. The room was simple, it had a few doors on the sides a few desks by the walls, and everything was also coloured in red, white and green. At the head of the room was a big wooden table with many lists, letters, envelopes and quills, but it was behind it all that the wizard found what he was looking for. Who he was looking for. Sitting in the wooden chair behind the desk was the fat man himself, dressed all in red and white: Santa Claus.

"Rumpelstiltskin." The fat man said before Rumple could even open his mouth.

"How-" Rumple started but was soon interrupted.

"How do I know your name? You are one of the most powerful wizards in these lands, Rumpelstiltskin, of course I know who you are." The old man answered simply. He had some nerve to talk like that to the Dark One!

"'One of', dearie?" He asked scoffing as he took a step closer to the desk. "No, no, no. I am _the_ most powerful one."

The man didn't say anything, simply folded his hands atop the table and kept looking at him. He did not know who he was dealing with.

"Why didn't you answer my son's letter?"

"You know very well why." Santa said simply, and Rumpelstiltskin grew angrier.

"My son is one of the sweetest people is this world! If there is anyone here that deserves to have his letter answered, that's him!" Rumple shouted, he thought he heard a noise behind him, but he could not be bothered to check it now and soon, he forgot.

"Oh, yes. Definitely. Baelfire is one of the most sweet boys that have ever written to me." Santa said with no hesitation and Rumple deflated confused.

"What? Then why-" He started, voice as high-pitched as it could get.

"I said you know the reason, and you do, Dark One." The man said looking straight in his eyes. Rumple was about to tell him he was a lunatic when it dawned on him, and the anger was fully back.

"You are not answering him because of _me_?" The last word come out strangled, out of anger or incredibility he did not know.

"Yes." Santa said.

"Santa Claus punishing a child for the deals of his father? And they call me the Dark One!" Said Rumpelstiltskin scoffing the old man, who did no more than shrug.

"This is not fair to Bae!" Rumple said angrily when the other man remained silent. His boy should not pay for his deeds.

"I quite agree." Santa said and Rumple clenched his hands into fists.

"So you'll answer him?" Rumple asked narrowing his eyes.

"Not in this situation." The old man said, caressing his long white beard, eyes never leaving his and Rumple saw an opportunity.

"Why don't we make a deal, then?" He said gesturing with his hands. Dealing was his realm, he'd make Santa pay for this facade, for making his boy cry for something that not even his fault.

"Wonderful solution!" The man answered, happily, with no hesitation.

Rumpelstiltskin paused. No one ever went so willingly to make a deal with him. As if not noticing his hesitation, Santa Claus continued.

"I will make his wish come true, if..." The fool stopped, possibly for a dramatic effect.

"If?" Rumple prompted him with a frown. He was not liking this. The conversation was not going the way he wanted it to.

"If you promise to be good for the month that's left until Christmas Day." Santa completed, eyes twinkling in merriment.

Rumpelstiltskin always prided himself for his ability to control his facial responses, but he could not help the widening of his eyes nor the look of disbelief that he was sure took over his face.

"Promise to be good?" He repeated the man's words in a clipped tone.

"Yes. If you behave for the next month, and that is no deals that would in _any_ way be unfavourable or cause _any_ sort of pain to the person dealing with you, and I will gladly make your boy's wish come true." The man had the nerve to say.

"In every single deal I make everyone is aware of the rules. If they agree with it, they have no reason to complain." Rumple said hotly.

How dare the man say that? Everything was always written in the contracts! It was hardly Rumple's fault that the people that called upon him hardly read them (even if they knew how to read). Nor was it his fault that most of those people were desperate enough to agree to almost any conditions. The fact was that they agreed to it. And Rumpelstiltskin always collected his dues.

"That is my deal, Rumpelstiltskin." Santa said simply again, a smile on his lips. Rumple wanted to turn him into a snail.

"How about we make a new deal, dearie?" Rumple asked placing both his hands on the table and leaning forward. "You can answer my son's letter like you should have done in the first place, or you can give it to me to do so and I myself will find whatever it is the lad wishes, and in return I won't rip your heart out. Do we have a deal?" He said, voice laced with a dangerous tone.

The man continued to look amused.

"You cannot touch me Rumpelstiltskin, my magic prevents it from happening. And I do not care for doing either of your requests. I gave you my condition." The blasted fool said, straightening out in his chair.

"You will care when I've turned all of your cheerful employees in snails and drop salt all over them!" He said, voice rising.

Finally the smile was out of the old man's face, but before any could so much as blink, they were interrupted by the sound of china clicking on the floor. They turned at once, one of the doors on the left of the room had apparently been opened some time ago, though neither had realised it. On one of the desks lay a tea set, one of the cups filled to the brim. When Rumpelstiltskin raised his head his heart stopped. Standing frozen still beside the desk was the most lovely woman he had ever seen in his life. She had chestnut curls on her head, pale skin and the most beautiful and clear blue eyes ever. And they were widened in his direction. Apparently she had heard at least the last bit of their conversation, and Rumple sort of regretted saying it. It'd be quite a shame to turn such beautiful creature into a snail.

"You will touch none of my staff, oh Dark One, they are all under my protection and your magic cannot overpower it." He said rising and looking at the girl who had lowered herself to collect the fallen cup, but Rumple hardly heard him, so entranced he was with the young lady. "Belle, my dear! I hadn't seen you there, I do apologize! Ho ho ho."

"I'm so sorry, Santa!" The girl said and she showed the cup to them, it had a little chip on it, though you could hardly see it. "It's chipped." Her melodic voice was so apologetic and it was so _over a cup_. What an odd young woman.

"It's just a cup." Rumpelstiltskin said, shaking his head and turning back to Santa Claus. "Will you accept _my_ deal, dearie?" He asked, pouring the most threatening tone he could in his voice. It didn't work.

"I offered you one, my dear, and that is the only one I will accept. Belle, dear, could you please escort Mr. Rumpelstiltskin, here, to the doors?" He said kindly to the beautiful... to the young woman still holding the cup with wide eyes, looking from one to the other man in the room.

"We are not done here, Santa!" Said Rumple, uttering words he never thought he'd use in sequence.

"Yes, we are, my dear." The older man answered. The young woman, Belle, was still looking from one to the other, brows furrowed.

"No, we are not, dearie! No one crosses the Dark One, and you will find out soon why!" He snapped before turning around, walking straight through the doors. The blasted fool would regret it!

He could not touch him or his staff was that it? Great! He did not need to. If his son could not have his Christmas Gift, _no one_ would. Santa would not want all of his preparations to be spoiled, would he? Rumple would make sure that the fool regretted his decision before long.

It was not until he was in the middle of the corridor that he realised the woman was indeed following him. He turned around to face her, and she stopped a few feet away from him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

She just raised an eyebrow.

"Santa did ask me to see you to the exit." She answered as if it was obvious. Did the girl knew who she was talking to? He took a step, standing right in front of her, though he was not much taller, he could still look down at her.

"I. don't. need. an. escort." He said in a clipped tone.

"I will see you to the exit." She answered in kind, and Rumple couldn't stop the look of surprise on his face.

He turned around and started walking again, the woman hot on his heels.

"Don't you know who I am, lady?" He asked mockingly.

"Yes, the Dark One." She answered simply. Making him stop and turn to face her again.

"Aren't you scared?" He asked stepping closer to her, and she stood her ground, looking at him squarely in the eyes.

"Nope." She answered marking each syllable. She was really odd.

"And why not?" He asked mockingly.

"Because I can help you. So you won't hurt me."

"Not that I could apparently, and I don't need help." He answered.

She just raised an eyebrow at that, and kept looking at him. He shifted.

"How could you help me?" He asked hesitantly after a while. And she smiled.

"I can help you be good!" She answered, eyes shining.

Rumpelstiltskin just stared at her for a while. She was really lovely. But she was talking absolutely bullocks and he started laughing. She frowned at him.

"What is so funny?" She asked crossing her arms in front of the chest, making her look quite adorable - _wait, what?_

"I am the Dark One, dear." He said and for some reason he could not phantom, the 'ie' did not come out as it should have at the end of the word.

"So?" She asked. Beautiful she may be, but apparently also a bit naive.

"I am not good, and I don't want to be." He said with disdain.

"Doesn't your son deserve your 'sacrifice'?" She asked and he could hear the quotation marks on the last word.

"The thing is dear, I do not need to sacrifice anything." He said, pointing his finger at her, almost touching her nose. "I will make sure my son gets his Christmas present, and I will do it my way." He said and they both just stood there, face to face closer than Rumple had been to anyone in... a very long time (with the exception of Bae, of course).

The silence stretched for what seemed like forever, and then out of nowhere she gave him a small smile before closing one hand around his stretched finger.

"Okay. But I will stay with you through it all." She said, a tone that broke no argument. For anyone that was not the Dark One.

"What? Of course not, that's preposterous!" He said, pulling his finger back to himself, and he tried to ignore the tingling left on his skin where she had held him.  "I do not need or want a chaperone!"

"You wanna try and prove your point? Fine. But I will not allow you to really mess up with all of the children's Christmas just because you can't bow down your head a little bit! You wanna go around the place and go through with your 'plan'? Okay, but I will be behind you every step of the way." Belle said in one breath and Rumpelstiltskin was left, for the first time in as many years as he could remember, speechless. And with his mouth hanging opened. Just who was this woman?

Rumple closed and opened his mouth to say something, though the gods only knew what he'd say, but the blue-eyed beauty interrupted him (probably for the best too).                                           

"And don't you dare say 'I am the Dark One and you can't stop me', because let me tell you something, Rumpelstiltskin, you may be the Dark One and one of the most powerful wizards in the lands, but this is _my land. My home._ And I know it way better than you do, and if I am saying I will not leave your side throughout this whole ordeal, than I will _not_ leave your side throughout this whole ordeal!" She finished, again in one breath and crossing her arms in front of her chest, cheeks red (weather from the exertion of speaking so much or anger he could not say).

Rumpelstiltskin was once again with his mouth hanging open as he looked at her, not even trying to hide his astonishment this time. After another long moment just staring at each other, Rumple's shoulders slumped and Belle smiled smugly. As odd as it was, he did not feel anger boiling, only his blood rushing to his face. Before she could notice that, however, he turned on the spot towards the doors that opened as he approached. The odd woman did not move.

"I am _the_ most powerful one." He mumbled, but not low enough apparently. The most beautiful and melodic laughter he had ever heard resonated behind him.

"I will see you tomorrow Rumpelstiltskin!" She called after him, her merriment evident in her voice.

"I do not want, or need a chaperone!" He repeated over his shoulder, but his heart was not in it. How could it be? After all that speech?

"Bright and early!" Her cheery voice trailed off after him before he transported himself back to his castle. He let himself fall on his favourite chair in front of the fireplace. Just what the heck had he gotten himself into? Well, no matter. It was for Bae. It was worth it.

And bright and early the next day, he was there, at a respectable distance from the factory. He had told Bae everything was okay, that even if the answer did not come, the present would - Santa was just a little bit busier this year. This morning he had told the boy that he had matters to attend to and that he should behave, his son was used to it (Rumpelstiltskin had many deals to make after all), so he was not suspicious at all, which was very good. The wizard took a deep breath, Bae was worth it, and it was time to show Santa Claus what happened when one messed with the Dark One. Before he could take one step however, a cheery and now familiar voice sounded from right beside him.

"Eager to start causing mayhem then?" Belle said looking at him with a looped sided smile. Rumple was able to school his stunned expression fairly quickly - how had she sneaked up on him!? "Good morning, by the way." She said, taking one step forward and pirouetting to stand in front of him.

Without knowing what else to do, Rumple just nodded stiffly and replied:

"Good morning." And that simple phrase seemed to make her smile widen.

"So," She started, walking backwards as he moved forward. "What 'disaster' you have planned for today?" She asked, tone light as if she did not believe he could really do something bad.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" He spat out.

"Wasn't that our deal?" She asked furrowing her eyebrow, and the fact that he noticed that she looked adorable while doing that was neither here nor there.

"We don't have a deal." He said at once. "You just informed me you'd follow me around." He said waving her off and stepping aside from her to take the lead towards the side of the factory.

"Wait!" She said, hurrying up behind him, "So that's how it's gonna be?"

"Yes, dear. It is!" He said stopping for a moment and looking at her. "Not happy? Feel free to leave!" He smirked.

"There is no way I'm letting you alone in the factory!" She said hotly, stepping ahead of him again, arms crossed. Rumpelstiltskin chuckled before passing her and taking the lead once more. What an odd woman indeed.

"I am not going inside the factory, dear!" He said as they went around it.

"What? Where are you go-" She broke off as they turned around the corner, they were now at the back of the factory.

Right ahead of them was the reindeer barn where Santa's nine main lovely sleigh-conductors lived. Belle went white and for a moment, Rumple was afraid she might faint.

"What are you gonna do with them?" She asked, voice strained. Rumple looked at her, quip ready on his tongue, but he couldn't do it. She looked so afraid. Shaking his head, he just kept walking towards the doors, but after a moment, answered over his shoulder.

"I will not harm them, worry not, dear." He said, trying to add a mocking tone to his voice. Apparently it worked because soon she was by his side again.

"Well! Santa Claus wants me to be good, very well! I will! I will show the kindness of my heart" He stopped, putting his hands on the door knobs "by" a magic wave hit the door, unlocking it "freeing them!" The wizard shouted as he opened the door, giggling madly.

The results were disappointing, and he could see that, by his side, Belle was trying to stop herself from laughing. The reindeer were just looking at them, but stood still on their spot.

"Well, that was a bit of a letdown." Belle said and Rumple wanted to bury her in the dirty, only head showing.

Before he could answer however or act on his want, a reindeer came over to them, it was not a normal one though, it had a very shinning nose. A red nose. It went closer and closer and it seemed to recognize Belle, because soon it was galloping towards her and for a moment Rumple felt the instinct to stand between them, though he had no idea where that had come from. He was stopped however when the woman by his side took a few steps forward shouting.

"Rudolph!" Belle said hugging the long neck of the creature while it nuzzled her hair with its glowing nose. Rumple growled - and certainly it was just because the reindeers had _not_ run away, not because the beast was still nuzzling Belle's hair while she petted it back.

"Don't mind him, Rudy, he's just a grumpy old wizard, he will not hurt you." Belle was saying and Rumple did not know if he was more mad or stunned at the girl's boldness. "Rumpelstiltskin, this is Rudolph, Rudy, this is Rumpelstiltskin!" She said happily, introducing them.

Rumple snapped. This was too much.

"I don't want to meet them! They are supposed to flee! Go away!" And before Belle could say anything - for she had opened her mouth to do so, Rumple darted to the middle of the barn, waving his hands up and down, shouting for the beasts to run.

Unfortunately, the only thing he succeed at was making all eight of the previous still ones start running towards him, chasing _him_ around the blasted place to the sound of Belle's merry laughter. Oooh, she'd regret that! Changing his course, Rumple started running straight towards her, eight reindeers fast on his heels. It was an immense pleasure to see her eyes widen, even if only for a second, before she whispered something to 'Rudy". The red nose reindeer darted off towards Rumple, changing ways a second before colliding with him, and went about distracting the other ones of his species. Without pausing Rumple ran straight towards the doors pulling Belle out with him by the hand, dropping it as soon as they were out, turning to close and lock the door with magic. As he stood panting there, Belle was still laughing.

"I did try to warn you. It was not gonna happen. They are very loyal to Santa, and they like it here." She said between gulps of breath, Rumple's only answer was a grow. He turned around muttering the whole time about blasted four legged creatures, making the woman's laughter only grow louder.

"I'll see you soon, Rumpelstiltskin! Can't wait to hear about your next 'brilliant plan'!" He could _hear_ the quotes in her words! He just ignored her, going back home to take a long and calming shower and spend some time with his son.

The following day, he spent trying to come up with another plan, finally thinking up something it in the afternoon as he was reading a few Christmas books with Baelfire. He would show her! He was going to spoil all of this and make Santa bend to him! Bae would have his present!

\------------------------

"That's not going to work." Belle said face-palming herself lightly as she entered the main part of the factory by his side the next day. Rumple shushed her, adjusting his hat. Of course this would work! Dressing as Santa Claus was his best idea yet!

It did go rather well for the better part of the day, much to Belle's surprise he reckoned. He was about to finally convince all elves and workers to take the rest of the month off, that he would take care of all the rest of the preparations, when the real Santa Claus showed up. The moment that happened, Belle grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the place, only stopping once they were outside, in the snow, and she was laughing her head off.

"That was the most horrible plan ever, oh Dark One!" She continued laughing.

Feeling angry, Rumple did the first thing that came to his mind. He bend down picked a snow ball and threw it at her, hitting her square in the face. At least she stopped laughing. But now she was looking at him with narrowed eyes and a glint of challenge. Soon enough they were both engrossed in a fierce snowball fight, and somehow she was winning. Finally a rather big ball hit him square in the chest and he let himself fall back on the snow, tired. How had she thrown such a big ball at him, and how had she been able to make him tire? She was much more than he had first given her credit for.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" She asked, coming closer. Probably to check if he was okay. Rumple contained a smirk, and she stepped even closer he reached out and made her fall as well, right by his side. Her gasp as she fell made him giggle and that, apparently made her rebuke stop on her throat. Looking at her, he saw her closing her month and just lay there, looking at him.

"What?" He asked after a while. She just shook her head, looking up at the sky.

"Tell me about your son?" She asked in a low voice.

Rumple looked at the sky as well, and for some reason, he answered her. Told her everything about his son, his growing up, his favourite games and plays, casually mentioning that the mother had gone away a long time ago (and that he was not sorry that was the case) and she laughed,  gasped and showed sympathy (not pity) in all the right places of the story he told, showing real interest. When it was dark already and they were both cold (she was shivering, he was only slightly bothered) they rose and said their goodbyes, she even squeezed his arm before going away. Rumple stared at her for a long time before going back to his castle and his son. As he lay in his own bed, Rumple found himself admitting internally that he had had fun. He had felt cared for by someone who had not been Bae, and he very much liked the feeling. Belle was quite a force to be reckoned with, and rather pleasing to talk to (and to look at). Closing his eyes, Rumple let his mind drift to the odd little woman, and the last image he saw before sleep finally claimed him, was her big, beautiful blue eyes.

The next three and a half weeks passed faster than Rumple could have believe possible. Every day he assured his son that everything would be alright, but his son grew more and more doubtful in the first week. The twenty days before Christmas, however, Bae had stopped looking gloom, although he was still worried over Santa's lack of response, he seemed more calm. And when Rumple enquired after it, Bae simply answered that Rumple himself looked 'happier' and that made him happy.

Nonetheless, Rumpelstiltskin  continued with his plans every other day, but as Belle loved to point out, they were getting sillier every time - which he could not understand, for example, how was filling the factory with birds a silly plan? It was not his fault elves liked birds. He'd be greeted by her every morning, he'd try his plan (without explaining it to her, of course) and some way or another, they'd both end up on the outside of the factory, another failed plan, her laughing over what had gone wrong and him trying hard to contain a smile. They always ended up spent one or two hours talking about books or whatever struck their fancy - she did not seem to mind his skin and dark rumour, rather, she seemed to enjoy his company -  before she'd go inside again and he'd return to his son, the smile on his own face bringing another on Bae's. When he questioned her about what Santa thought of her 'helping' him, she just shrugged and said that Santa had not said anything on the matter, though he did look at her with a amused smile every time he saw her.

However, things changed completely on the 22nd of December. His new 'brilliant' plan involved getting on the toys' transportation tubes, close to the ceiling of the factories, and put a barrier he had brought to stop the flow of presents. Somehow he had managed to convince Belle to help him, while he put up the barrier on the North tubes, she would do it to the South. After making sure his' was in place, Rumple climbed down the ladder, made it vanish and went to check on Belle. She was still on top of the stairs.

"Almost ready, dear?" He asked in a high pitched tone, this plan might work ( - for sure actually... not).

He did not take into account however that Belle might have gotten a fright at his sudden question, and gotten a fright she had. Before he knew what was happening, Belle lost her balance and was falling fast from the top of the tall stairs. Without thinking or hesitating, Rumple threw himself under her just in time to capture her in his stretched scaly arms, quickly holding her close to his chest where his heart was beating like crazy. Though she was light and the action did not require that much effort, he was panting as he held her. Trying to calm himself, Rumple took a deep breath and looked down at her. Her blue eyes were wide with surprise and they were looking at his brown ones intently.

Rumpelstiltskin just kept looking at her, eyes wide and body tingling all over. So intent he was on the feeling of her pressed against his body and her eyes locked on hers with something in them that he'd never seen before, he did not realised he was still holding her in his arms until she cleared out her throat, cheeks reddening slightly.  Rumpelstiltskin felt his own blood rush to his face as he lowered her to the floor, pulling his hands towards his chest as soon as she was steady. He did not know what to do with them. And why, in the name of all the magic, was he blushing?! The Dark One did not _blush_.

"Are you alright?" He caught himself saying. It was not what was meant to come out, but he apparently had lost control over that as well as his face.

"Ye-yes." She answered stammering a little, cheeks still flushed, but now she was looking at him intently, eyes shining with a feeling Rumple could not describe. It made him slightly uncomfortable, and, at the same time, made his stomach flutter - _what the hell was going on with him?!_

"Hey! What is the North transportation tube not flowing?!" A voice in the other room asked making them both jump apart.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Someone else shouted and soon there were a number of footsteps coming in their direction.

"Come on!" Belle said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the exit, the amused glint from all the other days back in place.

Once outside, Belle did not let go of his hand and Rumple relished in the feeling of their hands touching.

"Today it was over quick..." She said, biting her lip.

"Yes, well, that was hardly my fault this time." Rumple said, smiling to take any bite off his words. Belle looked mockingly hurt.

"You scared me! Of course it was your fault!"

"Huh!" Was his only answer and soon they were both laughing with each other. He did not want to go home already. Rather, he wanted her to come with him. Wait... _what?_

"Have tea with me?" She asked all of the sudden, face serious, looking straight at him.

His eyes widened - she wanted to spend _more_ time with him? Why? But instead of asking that all he managed was:

"Why not?"

Her answering smile was dazzling and he followed her to another door, a small one, on the other side of the factory. These buildings (that he had not noticed before) were houses, many, many small houses. Apparently the workers lived here, and she was inviting him into her home. Hesitantly, he entered the small place when she motioned him to, closing the door behind them. He was pleasantly surprised. Most of her walls were filled with bookshelves each almost spilling books out from how full they were. The rest of the house was quite simple, a bed, a wardrobe and a nice couch with a table on the side carrying a tea set. The same tea set he had seen the day he'd met her, what seemed like so much more than a month ago. He'd spent so much time with her that he could barely remember a time where she had not been at his side to share a joke, a laugh or a miraculous plan with him. Rumple frowned. Had she become so essential to him in only one month? He'd never cared for someone like he cared for her (Bae excluded of course). Had he...?

"I know it's small and maybe a little clutched, but I-" And she started blabbing, making excuses on the size of her house. Apparently  she had misunderstood his frown.

He gestured with his hand and she clad her mouth shut, he gave her a little smile before walking to the couch.

"It's no matter, dear." He said sitting after she nodded at him. He looked around once more. "It's perfect." he whispered, but she must have heard, because the smile she gave him was big enough to fill whatever space was left in the room. Yep. He had fallen in love with her. How could he have not?

Quickly, she started to prepare their tea and while it was shimmering, Rumple started asking about her. Her life. They had talked about books and pastimes and some of his deals, but not about her personal life. She knew about him, about his son, it was high time he knew about her. The conversation made the time pass quickly, and she told him about her birth to a rich Merchant and how she had wanted, even as a child, to help Santa bring joy to all of the kids, not only the rich ones, and that on her last year of writing the letter, she'd asked to work for him as her gift. Between sips of tea and bites of chocolate cookies (she was a wonderful baker he found out), they discussed her style of life there, and the talk turned yet again to the books they had both read. By the time he realised the hour, it was far darker outside than any of the other days.

It was with a mix of guilt and sadness that Rumple got up from his comfortable place on the couch and said that he had to go back home. Bae had been alone for far too long. Belle blushed and apologized profoundly before packing up a few cookies for him to take Bae.

"It's an apology for having stolen his father from him" She'd said as she walked him to the door. But that was not true was it? He had stayed because he wanted to, and now she was standing far too close to him, eyes once more wide and expressing something that, though he could not name it, was making his belly do all kinds of flips.

"I...thank you. I'm sure he'll appreciate it." He answered, eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips and quite involuntarily, he took half a step closer, almost touching her.

As he looked back at her eyes, he saw them flickering up as well, his belly clenching tightly. Time seemed to stop as he lowered his head, ever so slowly, and she seemed to lean up as well. Before their lips could touch, however, there was a loud noise outside and both of them jumped a part, blushing.

"I, hum. I better go." Rumple said (more like stuttered), closing and opening his hands.

"Right." Belle nodded, a lovely tinge of pink on her cheeks. She opened the door, and just before leaving, Rumple looked at her again to say goodbye. She was biting her lower lip.

"Good night Belle... I'll see you in two days."

She nodded. Seeming deep in thought.

"Two days."

Before he could turn however, she reached with her hand to support herself on his shoulder, and, tiptoeing, she leaned up to brush her lips against his cheek, almost touching his lips with her soft ones, leaving a tingling sensation all over his body. When she released his shoulders and stepped back, biting her lip again, her cheeks were even redder, but there was a pleased and happy smile on her lips, one that made its way to Rumpelstiltskin's face as well, in spite of his astonishment.

"Good night, Rumpelstiltskin." She said breathily.

With the silly smile still on his face, Rumple just nodded his head, before turning around on the spot and going heading towards the exit of the village, almost skipping as he made his way home, magic humming through his whole body. Bae was on the dining room when he arrived, waiting for his father so they could have dinner together. They ate in amicable silence, talking about Bae's day and the book he'd read. Rumple couldn't help thinking that he and Belle would get along really well. Fingering the package of cookies hesitantly, Rumpelstiltskin extended it to his son once they finished eating, and Bae looked at it and at his father with a furrowed eyebrow.

"What's this?" He asked curiously.

"Cookies." Was Rumple's answer - not his brightest one, but it did make Bae's face light up, though he still looked confused.

"Where did you get them?" He asked, extending his hands to take the package from him.

"A... a friend asked me to bring it to you." Rumple answered and he was glad his voice was - somewhat - normal.

"A friend?" His son asked, eyes wide and another emotion there that Rumple could not guess.

"Yes, yes, not important. But the cookies are good." He said dismissively, afraid his son would think he was trading his company for someone else's. His heart tugged painfully when he said that, Belle was important. Too important.

"Oh. Okay. Thank her for me...when you see her again."  His boy said, a little sad, though Rumple could not comprehend why. Before he could go however, Rumple had to ask.

"Bae... about Santa's gift. Are you sure you just don't want to tell me what it is? I will give you anything you want son..." His voice was almost pleading, but he did not care. He just wanted his son happy.

"I know dad... but don't worry about it, maybe I asked something impossible. Maybe that's why he hasn't answered me." His son's voice sounded so sad that it broke Rumpelstiltskin's heart even more.

"No, you will get your present Bae. I will make sure of it."

Bae frowned at before just shaking his head and giving his father a small smile.

"It doesn't matter dad... I have you. And it's enough." With another smile, his son went upstairs to his bedroom, eating the cookies Belle had given them, making a hum of appreciation as he tasted it.

For a fraction of a second, Rumpelstiltskin had a vision of Belle baking cookies with Bae, right here, in his castle, during Christmas. The three of them together. Just like that, though, it was gone. Bae needed his gift, and in order to let him have it, Rumple would have to take drastic measures and Belle would be upset. And that would ruin any chance of their friendship continuing, let alone evolve into something else (not that he thought possible that she could feel more for him than friendship - it was already surprising enough that she seemed to like his company). Taking a deep breath, Rumple headed towards his own bed, head full of her. Tomorrow he'd stay with his son, and then, on the day before Christmas he'd enact his plan. It would hit the fabric hard, and Santa would have absolutely no choice but complying to his wishes if he wanted Christmas day to go without a hitch.

Rumpelstiltskin's last thought before falling asleep was that he should have kissed her. Properly.

The day with Bae passed faster than Rumple believed possible.  They played, laughed, cooked and read together all through the day, and it was wonderful. However Rumple could not help feeling that there was something, some _one_ missing. It was then with, a heavy heart, divided between sadness and guilt, that he lay Bae down to sleep. Tomorrow he'd crush all the relationship he had built up with Belle in exchange for granting Bae his wish, whatever it was. Briefly Rumple wondered if Bae would be happy if he were to bring Belle to spend Christmas with them instead of Santa's present, but he quickly let that thought go. His boy might even be happy, but Belle would never agree with it. She did not see him that way - Tomorrow, he'd say his goodbyes.

The following day, as soon as he arrived at the factory, he saw Belle. She was waiting for him, leaning against the wall and she looked even more lovelier than the other days. She was wearing a long and thick blue winter dress with a hooded cloak draped over her, boots on her feet. He hair was loose and her long curls were moving as the wind dictated. Taking a deep breath, Rumple approached her, almost missing a step when she raised her head and looked at him. She bit her lip and even from the distance, Rumple could see the blush rising in her cheeks. She was adorable.

"I thought you'd given up." She said lightly, voice betraying that she both wanted and not that. He did not imagine why, though.

"Never." He said and her shoulders slumped slightly. "I.. this is my last chance. It will work this time." _It has to._

She smiled weakly at him and left the wall, standing in front of him, though at a respectful distance.

"You said that before." She tried to joke.

"I mean it this time." Something about his tone made her frown, but it didn't matter. He had to do this.

She did not question him throughout his preparations, hours long as they were. She insisted on a pause at lunch time however, before going back with him to the cold to finish everything. The lunch had been a quiet affair at her home, the food had been delicious, but the conversation had not flown easily as the other times. Probably the guilty in his head. Belle had tried talking to him, but after his short answers she gave up. Finally, hours later when the sky was starting to darken, everything was ready. Belle stood by his side, contemplating what he had built, a frown on her beautiful face. Rumple looked with her at the paths on ice he had carved. The three led to three far away frozen lakes, which Rumple had made sure were frozen only on the surface. The magic protected the workers and the structure, but it would not stop water from flowing. And a few spells made sure he'd be the only one able to stop it. One never crossed the Dark One... Ever.

"You are going to flood the factory?" Belle asked in disbelief, face contortioned in horror as she looked at him. "You are gonna destroy everything! The elves and the others will not be able to stop it!"

"You weren't opposed to my techniques before, dear....ie." He forced himself to say, walking away from the factory to the place where he would cast his final spell.

"Because those 'plans' were not going to work!" She was hot on his heels. "Rumple, please, don't! You don't have to do this, think of all the children that are expecting their presents!" She pleaded him.

Rumpelstiltskin forced a laugh.

"I am _evil_ , dearie, I do not need or want to think of the children!" That made her stop on her tracks. And Rumple continued going, reaching the spot he wanted.

"You could have truly destroyed everything many times over the last month, but you didn't!" She shouted "There is good in you!" Her voice sounded so hopefully.

"Don't worry, dearie! Santa will not be mad at you, he knows you never really stood a chance of stopping me!" He said not facing her. It was a lie, she had come, really close. If it hadn't been for Bae's soft words two nights ago he'd probably have given up on this plan today, but now there was nothing that could change his m-

"Please..." She begged "Think of your son." He voice was so broken that he stopped. He had to do this. Bae deserved his present!

"I am thinking of him!" He said. "What does it matter to you anyway?"

"Because..." She said and stopped suddenly, making him turn to look at her. The woman was red on the cheeks, but taking a deep breath she looked at him right in the eyes. "Because I love you." She said, and although she looked nervous, there was no hesitation and no trace of lie behind her words. Rumpelstiltskin was stunned. "And I can see the love you have for your son and I want him to have his present as much as you, Rumple, but..." She'd called him Rumple... She took another breath and took a step forward. "But this is not the way to go. Please... Let me, let us just go and explain it all to your son, I am sure he'll be proud of you. For making the right choice. He will not care about the present."

Rumple just kept looking at her. She loved him. She had fallen in love with him. And he was the happiest man in this world.

"And...I know... I hope" her voice was diminishing, but their eyes were still locked. "that you feel something for me as well... and that my pleas mean something to-"

He did not let her finish, closing the distance between them faster than he thought possible, he cupped her face with both hands and kissed her. Deeply. And after a moment of shock, she kissed him back. She tasted sweeter than anything he had ever tasted, the way she moved her lips and tongue against his were intoxicating and addictive, and her arms around his neck compelled him to pull her closer. After what seemed like forever they broke apart, they needed to breath after all, but remained in the close embrace they were locked into, foreheads and noses touching each others.

"I love you too." He whispered, a smile tugging at his lips.

Belle's own smile widened, but soon it became a frown and she pushed back a little, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Rumple!" She said loudly, touching his cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, a little hurt by her pulling away from him.

"Your...your skin." She said and he frowned looking down.

To his surprise, when he looked down he did not see the green scales he expected to see, but normal - if a bit pale - human flesh. Human flesh. His own eyes widened and as he looked at the rest of his body and touched his own face, Rumple tried to concentrate on the feeling of magic. He couldn't, it was gone. His... his curse was gone. How...? And then it dawned on him. With eyes wider than ever, he looked up at Belle again, who was staring at him rather worried and confused. And he couldn't help the chuckle that he let out. She was adorable. And she was his True Love. True Love's Kiss can break any curse, after all.

"Rumple, what happened?" She asked afraid, though she still touching his arms, her eyes were all over him - from his now brown hair to his brow eyes and the rest of his normal looking body.

"You broke it." He said, a small smile coming up on his lips.

"I...what?" She asked, utterly confused and he bent down to brush his lips against hers lightly.

"My curse, you broke it... Though not intentionally I gather." He said, voice huskier and more human than he'd heard in a long time.

Belle shook her head lightly, still mesmerised, looking at his face.

"How...?" She breathed.

"True Love's Kiss." Was his simple answer and her eyes widened again, happily this time.

"True love?" She asked, a smile creeping up on her face.

"Yes... incredibly so... how could you fall in love with a monster?" He asked her, shaking his head at the same time he pulled her closer to him.

"You're not a monster." She said at once, putting her arms around his neck and fumbling her fingers through his now smooth hair.

"Not from the looks anymore, I suppose." He said half mockingly, half self-depreciating.

She shook her head again.

"You never were, though some ideas of yours did need some changing." She said firmly and Rumple chuckled, looking at her adoringly.

"Belle, I am the-" She interrupted him with a brief kiss.

"What about your magic?" She asked worried.

It was his turn to shake his head.

"Gone."

Her eyes widened again.

"I am so s-" It was his turn to interrupt her with a kiss now.

"Don't be." He said, cupping her cheek with his hand. "If that's the price I have to pay to have you by my side... Then I gladly do so..." He said meaning it. He wouldn't have found it possible a month ago, though his son was always telling him that magic was not everything.

With happy tears in her eyes, she kissed him again. And again. And again. Rumpelstiltskin did not know how long they stayed there, and he did not care. She loved him, he loved her. They stopped, though, but their arms were still around each other, foreheads touching and smiles on their faces.

"I still can't believe it." Rumple said, shaking his head slightly. Belle chuckled.

"You better believe it." She said happily, kissing him again.

After a few minutes though, Belle shivered in the cold and Rumple put his cloak around her shoulders, on top of hers.

"Did you mean it?" Rumple asked, and she frowned at him. "That you'd go... with me to explain it all to Bae?" He asked shyly.

"Of course! I'd love to meet him!" She said at once, no hesitation, but at his dumbstruck look she seemed to balk. "I mean, if you want me to, I don't want to impose, and I know it may be sudden and that I-" She was babbling and Rumple would not have that. It was cold, she was wearing his cloak now and he really wanted her to meet Bae - so he kissed her. A great way for her to stop talking he found out.

"I do. Very much so." Rumple said simply and she smiled shyly at him, nodding.

"We just have one problem?" He said and at her confused look he gestured slightly. "I have no idea how to get us there now..." He said and her eyes widened, realising why. He had no magic anymore. Before he could answer however, a red and green smoke surrounded them.  
  
A second latter they were in the main hall of his castle and he heard Belle gasping as she took in her surroundings and Rumple allowed himself to feel a sense of pride as he watched her smile growing even though he was confused as to how they had ended up there. The main hall was filled with antiques and those were the things that had most captured her eyes. Giving a chuckle, Rumple couldn't stop imagining her face when he showed her the Castle's library.

"Belle," He said using his free hand to gesture around and taking her hand with the other one, "Welcome to the Dark Castle, home of the Dark One and his Son, Baelfire." He said, in his old high-pitched voice that made her laugh.

Before she could answer with anything else other than her amused and happy eyes, both turned to the noise coming from behind the doors at the end of the hall. Bae was coming to meet him - them.

"Papa, I-" He stopped, dead on his tracks as he took in both his father and Belle and Rumple felt her tensing just, like him, by his side.

"Bae," he started, but he stopped. Bae's eyes were filled with tears, and Belle ripped her hand from his, biting her lips, worry clear on her eyes. But that was not right, Bae had tears, but he did not look sad. He looked... in awe.

"He did it..." Bae whispered and Rumple frowned.

"Bae?" Rumple said, but Bae only continued to look at Belle as if she was an angel (not that he blamed the boy) and as if his father was no different than when he left in the morning. Clearing his throat, Rumple tried to start some explanations. "Belle, this is Baelfire, my son. Bae, this is Belle... she..." He stopped, and looked at her "I like her very much, son."

At that Belle turned to look at him as well and gave him a small smile, she was afraid of his' son's reaction, but Rumple looked over to him, he knew she shouldn't be. Bae took a few steps forward, coming up short before them, a huge smile on his face that made Belle relax a little. Rumple took her hand back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Belle." His son said, the little man even bowed a little, making Belle laugh.

"The pleasure is all mine, Baelfire." She said curtseying back. Rumple smiled.

"Bae." His son said, smile still in place.

"Bae..." Belle repeated, smiling widely just like them.

"Wait..." Rumple said, frowning. "Why aren't you finding it weird that I'm not.... well... that I'm not green anymore?" He asked his son, he was glad of it, of course, but... it was odd.

Bae gave him and Belle a cheeky grin.

"It's because of Belle isn't it?" He said happily. "She's your true love! She broke your curse!" He said and Rumple found himself smiling just like Belle as both looked at the grinning child.

"And you don't mind?" He asked hesitantly. "About me not having magic anymore?"

His son shook his head, smile still in place.

"Not at all! I already told you papa, as long as you are with me and happy, I don't care if you have magic or not!" His son and Belle squeezed his hand tighter. Rumple's smile started to grow bigger before he remembered something else his son had said.

"One minute though, what did you mean by 'he did it', son? Who did what?" He asked and was surprised to see his son's cheeks grow red.

"I..." He said looking at his shoes, he was embarrassed. Why? "I... don't you know?" He asked looking at Belle rather than him, probably trying to buy more time.

"No, I am afraid I don't, Bae." Belle said raising an eyebrow, a confused smile on her face.

"Bae... who are you talking about?" Rumpelstiltskin asked again and his son looked down again.

"Santa..." He mumbled.

"What about Santa? What did he do?" Rumple asked, more confused than ever.

"He gave me my present..." the boy mumbled, blushing even more.

By his side, Belle gasped and put a hand over her month, a blush also coming up on her cheeks. Apparently she had understood what his son meant. Bae looked up at her,

"Is...Is that what you asked for?" She asked him in awe, an amused and gentle smile visible on her lips when she put her hand away, bringing it to enclose Rumple's hand that was already on her other one.

Bae only nodded, and Belle's smile widened. Rumpelstiltskin, however, grew more confused.

"Wait, what did he ask?" Rumple enquired both his son and Belle.

With shining eyes, Belle looked at Bae nodding towards Rumple.

"Go on, Bae, tell your father what you asked Santa this year." She said gently and to his surprise, Bae took a deep breath and answered.

"I asked for someone for you to love... to keep you company and at the same time be a new mother to me. Luckily that someone happened to be your True Love." He said lowly looking at his father, eyes not quite meeting his.

Rumpelstiltskin was stunned. His son had asked for someone to keep his father company... and someone to be a mother to him. Now everything made sense. Santa not wanting to tell him anything, asking Belle to escort him out, not minding Belle 'helping' him try to destroy his factory, letting him trying to destroy his factory. It all made sense... The old meddler had planned everything. Damn him. Nonetheless, he could not complain with the results.

"You're not mad, then?" Bae asked shyly and Rumple realised that both his son and Belle were looking at him expectantly. He chuckled and Belle smiled again.

"No Bae, we are not mad... at all." He answered his son.

"So... will you stay here, then? With us?" He asked nervously, eyes shining with hope as he looked at Belle again. Rumple smiled, still astonished at the revelations, but happy anyway.

"Yes." Belle said breathlessly looking at him from the corner of her eye and Rumple hugged her by the waist, squeezing in reassurance and happiness. If his son approved this much, there was _nothing_ else in the world he'd rather have than Belle at  his side.

Smiling happier than Rumple had ever seen him, Bae threw himself at both of them again and hugged them tightly before backing away and looking at Belle.

"You'll thank Santa for me, won't you Belle?" He asked and Belle just nodded, a smile on her face, and Rumple could see she could not believe everything that had just happened. Neither could he, actually.

"Great!" He said, smile brighter than before - Rumple was afraid his cheeks might tear apart soon if that didn't stop. "Good night then! I'll see you two tomorrow!" He said rushing upstairs in the direction of his rooms.

They stayed silent for a while, arms still around each other before Belle started chuckling slightly. Rumple looked at her questioning her silently. She shook her head but answered, a warm glow in her eyes.

"Thanking Santa... true, but I suppose we should really be thanking Bae." She said nodding her head to the stairs his son had vanished moments ago.

"True" Rumple said, chuckling as well and reaching out with his other arm to hug her. They should probably thank the old man for sending them to the Dark Castle as well. "But we can do that the day after tomorrow." He said pulling her closer and her smile widened.

"Okay... and until then?" She asked, biting her lip. Though she was smiling, she seemed a little insecure.

"Whatever you want. I know you said you would stay, but I don't want you to-" She stopped him with a light kiss on his lips.

"I want to stay. If you'll have me... here." She said blushing, but no longer biting her lip or nervous.

"Of course I will, I just wanted to make sure you wanted to stay here. With Bae, with _me_." He said, needing to be sure.

"I told you before, I will by your side, through it all. After all, we are True Love." Belle said more confident, eyes shining as she looked into his, a happy smile on her lips.

"This time is forever, my dear. I don't think I'll be able to let you go. Ever. True Love, as you said." Rumple said, bumping his forehead to hers softly, but not breaking eye contact, squeezing her tighter.

"Good. 'Cuz that's what I want. To be by your side, forever." She said, closing her eyes in anticipation of a kiss to seal their deal. Rumple still could not believe it, but this was a deal he would happily make, Dark One or not.

"Forever." He said, before closing his eyes and the distance between them, in a sweet kiss.

\-----------------

The following day, as they woke up, hugging each other, Rumple felt the tingling of magic back in his body. Scared, he sat up in a rush, Belle jumping awake by his side, asking what was wrong. But as he looked down, Rumple could see no scales on his body. Not a single one.

"Rumple?" She asked putting a hand on his arm.

"Magic....I have it back..." He whispered, amazed.

"What?" She asked, face showing exactly what he was feeling - astonishment.

Before either could blink a letter showed up on his lap.

_"Dear Mr. Rumpelstiltskin and my dear Belle,_

_It seems you did manage to show your side as a good man after all, Rumpelstiltskin. And, as I understand, you have Belle to thank for it._

_'My' gift for your son, if I can call it mine, is given - and I'll not apologize for the confusion._

_Now I give yours and Belle's, after what I put you (specially Belle) through, I thought you deserved and now use it well._

_Enjoy your magic, Oh Light One._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Santa Claus"_

Laughter built up from deep in his belly all the way to his throat, the same happened to Belle. Putting the letter aside, he tackled Belle back in bed and kissed her, kissed her until she was gasping for breath, smile still in place.

"Merry Christmas, Rumple." Belle said looking at him, love showing through her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Belle." He answered her back willing his magic to make it snow outside (Bae and Belle loved snowy Christmas mornings), before kissing his One True Love again - Bae would wake up soon and drag them both go downstairs.

_Merry Christmas to all of us._

_Thank you... Santa._


End file.
